Akise Kid
by I FAB WE FAB
Summary: MMMMM es lo que imagine que pasaría en ese Omake donde Akise es un niño


-No me importa lo que digas, yo aun tengo asuntos que hacer, asuntos que no podre concluir hasta que me devuelvas a mi estado anterior. -Esto lo decia un pequeño Akise de aparentes seis años, las manos a la cadera y expresion indignada.

-¡Wa! Pero, no puedo, no estoy segura como... -Susurro Muru Muru a su estatura. -Solo Deus sabe como revertir ese efecto... -La mirada de Akise se volvia cada vez más amenazante.

-Entonces, te sugiero que le preguntes inmediatamente como traerme a la normalidad. -Le dio la espalda, dispuesto a sentarse y a esperar. Las piernas le quedaban colgando desde aquella banca ubicada en el parque de diverciones.

-P-pero... -Muru Muro no podia decirle que Deus no iba a ayudarlo por ahora. La verdad es que se encontraba muy ocupado intentando mantener estable la ley de causa y efecto temporalmente. -¡Tu tienes la culpa! Si no hubieras tomado esa estupida cosa-

-Simplemente te estaba dando una leccion. -Desvio la mirada de manera digna. -Anda que no tengo todo el día.

Y así, Muru Muru desaparecio en una ligera bruma blanca.

-Pe-pero es que no quiero... ¡Yunno! ¡No quiero te digo! -Akise giro tan rapido la cabeza que el cuello le dolio. Esa era la voz de Yukkiteru-kun.

De un pequeño salto consiguio bajar de aquella banca y encaminarse al lugar de donde provenia la voz de su amado.

-¡Vamos, Yukki, se que este sitio te encantara!

Oh...entonces tambien estaba Yuno aquí...

Lo que queria decir es que probablemente Yukkiteru-kun y Yuno estubiesen en una...una cita...

Eso lo desanimo un poco, pero no freno ni un segundo su busqueda por el muchacho.

-Ya te dije que no deseaba venir, mi mamá se va a preocupar, ¡oye Yuno! ¿¡Me estas escuchando?! -Escucho la voz afligida de Yukkiteru y sonrio internamente por esto. Obviamente Yukkiteru-kun no podia ver a Yuno como alguien que no sea una acosadora maniatica.

. . .

-¿Eh? ¿Estara perdido? ¿Bebé? -Llamó el pelinegro.

-¡Yukki! Ese no es un bebé, es un niño. -Le corrijio con dulzura la muchacha.

-Ah...sí, tienes razon. -Yukki observo como el "bebé" miraba en todas direcciones, como buscando algo. Supuso, logicamente, que estaba perdido. -Ven Yuno, vamos a ayudarlo, debe estar muy asustado. -La pelirrosa asintio un poco sonrojada. Se imaginaba a Yukki cargando a ese niño junto a ella...era casi como si fuesen una familia...

Ambos adolecentes se acercaron de manera rapida al sitio donde estaba el menor, Yukki quien fue el primero en llegar, poso una mano en su pequeño y delicado hombro.

-Hola, mi nombre es Yukkiteru Amano, ¿estas perdido, amiguito?

La sangre se le agalopo en el rostro, el pulso se le disparó y no tenia más que un pitido en los oidos. Yukkiteru-kun estaba tan cerca de su rostro. Tanto que si no fuera por el hecho de que lo llamó "amiguito", habria jurado que queria besarlo.

-¿Y-Yukkiteru-kun? -Obviamente no le reconocia, por que vamos, se habia quitado nueve años de encima. Miró por detras de Yukkiteru y logro divisar a Yuno, Yuno quien estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y sonreia como idiota, seguramente ya estaba imaginando cosas extrañas.

-No voy a hacerte daño, ¿te perdiste? ¿como te llamas? -Yukkiteru estaba de cuclillas frente a él, tan amable, tan tierno tan... -Yuno, ¿por qué no vas por los de seguridad? Seguramente su madre debe estarlo buscando por todos lados. -La pelirrosa asintio sumisa, acatanto cualquier orden que su mas grande amor le dictara.

. . .

Habian pasado cerca de diez minutos de incomodo silencio, incomodo para Akise quien no sabia por donde empezar a explicarle a Yukkiteru-kun que es lo que habia pasado. Yukki no queria quedar como un idiota, por lo que le sugirio ir a la montaña rusa. Akise no tenia la altura para subirse a una, asi que simplemte se lo llevo a la rueda de la fortuna, se le habia ocurrido que podrian romper el hielo ahí.

-Así que... -Comenzo con algo de nerviosismo el mayor. -No me has dicho tu nombre, esta bien si no quieres pero seria más facil para ayudarte a encontrar a tus padres. Akise asintió, se sentia como un idiota.

-Aru... -Su voz, sin asi quererlo o permitirlo, salio como un susurro bastante agudo, como uno esperaria de un niño de seis años.

-¿De verdad? Ese tambien es el nombre de un amigo mio.

-¿Amigo? -Susurro. Esa podia ser su oportunidad de saber más sobre lo que pensaba Yukkiteru-kun sobre él. -Amigo...¿querido para tí? -Pudo apreciar como Yukki sonreia con una mescla de nostalgia y tristeza.

-Sí, es alguien muy preciado para mi. En este momento el es la unica persona en la que puedo confiar... -Sonrio un poco más animado. -Ademas de mi mamá jeje.

-Ya veo, Aku-san debe ser bastante bueno, ¿verdad, Yukkiteru-san?

-Sí... -Sonrio y le revolvio el cabello. -Pero si quieres tu puedes llamarme Yukki-Oni chan.

-Yukkiteru-Oni san...-A Yukki le hizo gracia que un niño tubiese tantos formalismos, era extraño.

-¡Ah! Yukkiteru-Oni san debe estar en una cita con Yu- Onee-chan ¿verdad? -No le importaba mucho hablar de esa manera tan infantil, lo que le importaba era que estubo apunto de decir el nombre de Yuno, cosa que echaria a perder toda la "operacion".

-Ah... -El semblante del menor decayó. -No es una cita, ella me arrastro aquí, ni siquiera es mi novia y se toma todas estas libertades...cielos... -Yukki dio un respingo. -Ah, disculpa que te abrume con esa explicacion, eres un niño, no te preocupas por muchas cosas a esa edad.

-Etto, Y-yukkiteru-Oni san, ¿como seria la persona de la que te enamorarias? -Se aventuro a ir directo al grano.

-¿¡Ha!? ¿A-aru-kun, qu-qué cosas dices? -Yukki se sonrojo violentamente levantandose de su asiento por un segundo.

-¿C-comó?

-Bueno...en realidad, creo que solo lo común...nada realmente muy especial.

-¿Comó tendria que ser?

-¿Uh?

-La persona que te gusta, ¿comó deberia de ser? ¿Qué cualidades necesitaria tener para ganarse tu amor, Yukkiteru-Oni san. -Se levanto colocando su mano derecha en el pecho de Yukki.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso, Aru-kun? -Se intrigo con la respuesta.

-Quiero saber, quien es capaz de tener tu corazón. -Ese si que era un chico complicado.

-Etto... -Muy bien Yukki, ¿como explicarle eso a un niño de seis años? -Bueno, amable, caritativa, dulce, graciosa, que le agrade a mi familia y yo a la suya... -Akise lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos dignos de alguien que procesa la informacion más valiosa del mundo. -...am...inteligente... -Vio con sorpresa la forma en la que Akise asentia a cada palabra. -Y eso es todo.

-¿He?

"¿Sólo eso?"

¿Tan sencillo?

-¿No hay nada más, Yukkiteru-Oni san? -Insistio, para ser un buen detective, necesitabas seber sacarle hasta el ultimo secreto a quienes incestigabas. -¿Nada que la haga más especial? ¿Nada que haga que resalte de entre los demas?

-Bueno, de hecho, sí hay algo... -Yukki se sonrojo y Akise penso que iba a explotar. -Cocinar, me agradaria que supiera cocinar.

-¿Por qué? -¿Como podria algo que para él lucia tan trivial, ser tan importante para Yukki? Yukkiteru-kun definitivamente era de lo que ya no habia.

-Bueno, es porque eso el algo que seguramente saldria de su corazón, al tomarse el tiempo de cocinar para alguien... -Yukki suspiró, enamorado de la idea de un amor así, Akise tambien suspiró, enamorado de Yukki.

-Yukkiteru-kun yo-

-Yukki eres todo un romantico ¿no? -Esa voz...esa voz solo podia pertenecer a...

-¿Yuno? Tardaste demasiado... -Le recrimino de manera suave.

-¡Disculpa, es solo que no encontraba a algun guardia por ningun lado! -Se disculpo ella, enganchandose como una pinza metalica al brazo de Yukki.

Akise giro la cabeza, un guardia de seguridad de estatura y peso promedio se encontraba justo detras de ellos esperando por él con la promesa de llevarlo con su familia.

Yukki se puso en cuclillas de nuevo para verlo mejor, la verdad, Akise no habia sido muy alto en su niñes pero podia apostar que sí era más alto que su amado.

-Bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, Aru-kun, estoy seguro que encontraras a tu familia. -Le revolvio el cabello de nuevo. -Me divertí mucho contigo hoy, espero que podamos vernos pronto de nuevo, quiero subirme a la montaña rusa esta vez. -Le guiño un ojo, Akise pudo haber disfrutado de ese gesto de no ser porque Yuno no paraba de gritar lo genial que era Yukki. Se levanto de su lugar y miro al guardia. -Si vuelvo aquí la proxima semana... ¿podria decirme si es que encontro a sus padres? -El guardia sonrio y asintio, le agradaba que hubiese jovenes tan atentos y dispuestos a ayudar.

Y de esa manera, el peliblanco vio como Yuno se restregaba en el brazo que Yukki no usaba para despedirle, pero sonrió unos segundos despues, porque no se habia ido con las manos vacias de aquel encuentro.

Y es que...

**¡Él ya era todo lo que Yukkiteru-kun queria!**

**¡Podia ser incluso mejor si se lo propone!**

Lo unico que tenia que hacer ahora, era probarle a Yukkiteru-kun que el podia poner todo de su parte para demostrarle su amor.

. . .

Ya era Lunes ¡malditos lunes! y Yukkiteru agradecia que Yuno estubiese en una clase diferente, de esa forma podia respirar su propio aire por lo menos treinta minutos. Todo iba bastante normal hasta que una sombra le cubrio por completo y justo cuando se iba a girar a ver que cosa le obstruia el sol, un tazón, con lo que suponia era comida cacera, fue colocado justo frente a la mesa en la que estaba.

-Buen provecho, Yukkiteru-kun. -Levanto la cabeza como si miarara al cielo pero encontrandose con la sonriente cara de Akise.

-¿Akise-kun? ¿Qué es esto? -Pregunto totalmente desconcertado, más aun despues de ver como el peliblanco lo rodeaba lentamente para sentarse aun lado suyo y, al parecer, sólo mirarlo.

-¿Um? Es tu almuerzo, Yukkiteru-kun, he notado que nunca traes nada para almorzar, así que pense en traerte algo yo mismo. Anda dí "Ahh" -Dijo tomando la cuchara y metiendosela de improvisto en la boca. Apenas termino de tragar, Yukki dijo:

-¿T-tu lo hiciste? -Yukki no se molesto en ocultar su asombro ni Akise en ocultar su sonrisa.

-Así es, ¿te agradó? -Bien, este era el momento de la verdad.

-Es delicioso, tienes talento para la cocina Akise-kun. -Y con esto logró poner pelirrojo al albino. -Pero... -Su sonrisa se borro, cada rastro de felicidad que pudiese estar en su cara se esfumo.

-Pero ¿qué? -Sin quererlo su voz sonó más fría de lo que pretendía, asustando de muerte a Yukki quien nunca lo vio tan sombrio.

-B-bueno...es solo que...estas cosas solo las hacen las chicas a su-sus novios ¿no es así?

Akise recupero la compostura y le sonrió con alegria de nuevo.

-¿Sólo era eso? Yukkiteru-kun, me asustaste. Por un momento creí que no te habia gustado.

-A-ah...disculpame -Pidió bajando la mirada.

-Yukkiteru-Oni san. -El pelinegro lo miró, Akise tenia una sonrisa que no sabia definir pero, parecia satisfecho, tambien tenia la cabeza ladeada y recargada en su blanca y delgada mano.

-¿Qué?

-Vayamos al parque de diverciones, escuche que la montaña rusa se siente genial.

Yukki se sonrojo en su totalidad al igual que Akise, involuntariamente.

-Akise-kun ¿por qué dices eso?

-¿Eh? ¿Es que acaso no deseas ir?

-¡No es eso!

-¿Entonces? ¿A Yukkiteru-kun le asusta? Si es así, prometo no soltar tu mano nunca.

_"Nunca, nunca, nunca más. Yukkiteru-kun, nunca más voy a dejarte sólo, lo prometo."_

Yukki sintio el golpe en su orgullo.

-¡Ire! ¡Ten por seguro que lo hare! ¡Iremos al salir de la escuela, no podemos esperar un minuto más!

. . .

No hay que decir que la el regocijo inundaba a Akise cuando se vio arrastrado por Yukki, quien por cierto, lo traia de la mano, felicidad que aumento conciderablemente al ver como Yuno se quedaba atras por ordenes de Yukki de "no interrumpir a un hombre cuando va a desmostrar su hombria ante otro". Eso era algo que las chicas no deberian ver.

Y de esa manera se fue, con su sonrisa de enamorado idiota, de la mano con Yukki hasta la montaña rusa y ni ahí se soltaron, la verdad es que no esperaba que aumentaran la velocidad en la primera vuelta, incluso él se sujeto un poco de las protecciones.

-. -. -. -. -. -.

**Omake**

-¿Eh? ¿Yukkiteru-kun, a dondé vas? -Pero se vio arrastrado junto con él hasta una estacion de servicio.

-Disculpe, estube aquí hace tres días, un niño de cabello blanco y ojos rojos y bonitos se perdió. Queria saber, ¿encontró a su familia?

-Ah...El chico se llamaba Aru, ¿no es así? -Dijo un encargado mientras miraba las listas. -Oh sí, llego una muchacha morena y alta de cabello blanco y dijo que era su hermana mayor, él niño se veia un poco molesto pero dijo que si eran hermanos y se fue con ella.

-Ya veo, que alivio, ¿verdad Akise-kun? Ah, no te lo habia contado, la verdad ese niño me sorprendio, se parecia bastante a tí, incluso el nombre jajaja ¿eh? Akise-kun ¿estas bien? estas todo rojo y estas ardiendo.

-Ah, Yukkiteru-kun, estoy bien, no hay problema. -"Bonitos ojos..." . Tenia la mitad de la cara cubierta con una de sus manos, la simple verguenza hacia arder todo su cuerpo.

Yukkiteru-kun de verdad, de verdad...

-Deberiamos subirnos otra vez.

-¡Sí!


End file.
